User blog:Fohzen/Lego Cuusoo Project: Lego Frozen-Elsa's Ice Palace
Hello, Welcome to my Lego Cuusoo project submission of Disney's Frozen: Elsa's Ice Palace! My family and I are extreme Lego fans and when the Lego Disney Princess line of new sets that came out this past January were released, the first question my daughter had was "Do they have a Frozen set with Elsa?". We quickly discovered to our surprise that Lego did not create one although I had to buy every single Disney Princess set that they did make for my daughter because they were awesome! As a couple weeks went by, I really felt that this was a missed opportunity by Lego and I really wanted to make my daughter's favorite part of the whole movie-The Ice Palace! I knew I couldn't cut corners, chince or go half way on this...it had to be awesome. I first started researching parts and colors to see if I could do justice to such an awesome structure with only Lego parts as a medium. After a lot of searching and learning new things about lego colors and parts, I felt I could move forward but it was not going to be easy. I found a lot of pieces I would need, came from some older sets from a few years ago and some new ones as well. It was one of the most fun, educational and fulfilling experiences I've ever had in my life. This is intended to fill a big void out there in what I feel is lacking a bit-the larger set/collectible girl Lego market. Let's face it though, both my boys and millions around the globe want an Ice Palace too! If Lego were to start producing some of these molds in mass again and change some of the colors of current pieces and/or accessories, I believe this set could easily be made at an affordable price point while still obtaining profit for Lego. There isn't a single piece I used that was not Lego made. Only things I made myself were Elsa's and Anna's capes. Only modifications I made were to paint the Lego Hero Factory joints white for the snow monster, paint Anna's hair with white stripe, as well as her shirt and skirt. I'm not good with decal-making so I did place some eyes and a nose on a lego Olaf. That's it! All Lego! I tried making it as accurate to the movie as possible with some neat little surprises such as spiral staircase, chandelier, back doorway and staircase, ice bed, ice fountain and ice goblet & pitcher! It even has the balcony where Elsa can go sing her now unforgettable song that is repeated by little girls and boys everywhere I go..."Let it go!" Thank you for visiting my project page and if you like this project, then please sign up for a Cuusoo account and vote! We need 10,000 votes by May 5th to make sure Lego takes a serious look at this project to produce it for all children to enjoy and live the magic of Disney's Frozen over and over again! With nearly $1 billion dollars in global box office sales alone, there's definitely a market for this. One things for sure...my kids love it. Thank you all. Hit up the link below to vote! http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/58608 Category:Blog posts